


Between

by Nyxierose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/M, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school was supposed to solve Octavia's problems. Instead, she gets tangled up in a decades-long tragedy that only she can stop. So much for that plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

There's a ghost on the foot of her bed. She wishes she were surprised.

Octavia knows, objectively, that she's got bigger problems. Being sent off to creepy boarding school in Actual Fuck Nowhere is a problem. The scars on her arms, some of them still so recent, are problems. The fact that she is apparently exiled here until she finishes high school - two years yet - is a problem. But right now, right now there's a ghost sitting on her bed and that's a little more pertinent to the rest of it.

"You can see me?" the ghost says, noticing Octavia's shock.

Of course she can, Octavia wants to say. Her power or whatever the fuck it is may be irritating, but it's not exactly _new_. "Yeah," she shrugs.

"Holy shit."

Octavia steps back, leans against the wall. They'd told her she was going to have her own room here, but apparently they didn't think about _dead_ roommates. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"Shit," the ghost says again. "Bad age for it."

"I'm sixteen," Octavia mutters. "Not _totally_ a kid."

"Yeah, but thirteen when you nearly died then," the ghost shrugs. "You know that's how it happens, right?"

"Sorta figured?"

"Almost dying. Like, you have to be medically dead and then come back, I think." The ghost gets to her feet and sticks out her hand. "I'm Raven. Nice to meet you."

"Octavia. Nice to meet you too?"

"Just be happy you met me first. There are a lot of us around here and, well…"

"A lot?" Octavia repeats, hoping she's misheard something.

"Holy shit. They actually don't mention that in the brochures anymore?"

"I never saw any brochures."

"Great, now I'll have to go down to the administration building and look," Raven sighs, flouncing back down on the bed. "But seriously, you don't know about the shooting?"

" _What_ shooting?" Octavia asks, suddenly worried.

"Thirty years ago as of three months from now, kid went batshit and killed eighteen other students before killing himself. I was victim number two. The ex-girlfriend."

Octavia inches closer, wonders if it's possible to hug a ghost. This one seems to need it. "That sucks."

"Yup. I'd say I'm over it, but… death didn't exactly stop the asshole, y'know?"

"So… poltergeist?"

"Nah. That word sounds too cute. We've got one of those too, but he's pretty harmless. The asshole, though… be careful, Octavia. There's one kid every year, and they never survive. And you, you being able to see us…"

"I'm fucked, aren't I."

"Maybe not totally, but I'm gonna try not to get attached to you. Probably will anyways, you're the first one who can see us since Abby and she lost her ability a few year ago, but still."

"Is there a way to stop the curse?"

"That I know of? No. But if anyone can find a way… you might just be the one. Fingers crossed…"


End file.
